Long Last
by JudgementYear
Summary: He wondered why she chose him, but as she lay there in his arms, he didn't find it in himself to care. Angela/Chase


_My first Harvest Moon story ever, and it's fluffy smut with Angela and Chase. I just love them together. I hope to make more stories about the two in the future!_

* * *

At last, she was his.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that out of all the men in the island, she had actually chosen him. That he had been the one standing beside her in front of the altar. Not Luke, not Gill, not Jin, but him. She had picked him. She had picked Chase.

He wondered what about him caught her attention. Chase knew he was handsome, if he judged the starry-eyed looks the girls in the city gave him. And he couldn't forget about Maya. She deserved a special mention. But, as reluctant he was to admit, so were the other guys. Chase was nothing special; a struggling cook studying under an old lady during the day and a bartender working minimum wage at night. He was just a normal man full of insecurities that could probably fill up Luke's empty head with no space to spare.

But now here he was, mouth fused with her soft ones and two fingers pumping in and out of her wet heat.

Angela was still wearing her wedding dress although it wasn't as immaculate as it was earlier with the voluminous skirt bunched at her waist and the bodice roughly pulled down to reveal her naked breasts. Her gloves were thrown haphazardly on the floor and the flowers on her soft brown hair were askew. She was a mess.

To Chase, she was more beautiful than the Goddess herself.

He was still fully clothed in their haste to feel the other, the blazer of his tuxedo slipping off his shoulders. His dress shoes were still on and they haven't even went past the living room before they had started making out.

He moaned against her mouth as Angela's fingers dug against his back, her nails almost piercing through the fabric of his clothes. He released her lips to press small kisses down her jaw to suck on her neck as his hand kept moving under her skirt. A hand palmed a breast and she gave a whine of pleasure, his name a prayer on her tongue.

Angela's hand slowly slid down his back to trail down his side before Chase gave a grunt when she pressed the heel of her palm on the front of his pants. He was so hard that he swore that he wouldn't last long if she started to play with him.

His teeth bit onto the soft skin of her milky shoulder as he increased the pace his fingers. The high-pitched moan she breathed out was music to his ears and he craved to her more of it. If possible, he doubled his speed and before long, she was sobbing out his name, begging him to let her come.

Chase could feel his cock straining against the material of his slacks and he unzipped his pants to allow his manhood more room. He groaned throatily as his wife gripped him hard and he almost saw white, but he held on. He didn't want to climax before Angela. He wanted her to come first. Or better yet, he wanted them to come together.

It quickly grew stiffling under the heat of their bodies that he could see sweat dropping from his forehead and landing on Angela's heaving chest. As he rocked against her hand in a rhythmic motion, he clumsily unbuttoned his shirt and pressed his upper body to hers, loving the feel of hardened nipples brushing against the planes of his chest.

Angela gave him a look with her lidded eyes and he growled low in his throat. It was painfully obvious just what she was trying to convey to him. She wanted him now.

Agreeing to her silent request that felt more like an order, he pulled out his soaking fingers and slowly brought them to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick her essence, sucking on them while Angela watched him in fascination. He didn't know why he did it. He just needed to taste her.

Gently taking her hand that was gripping him, he intertwined their fingers together while his other hand pulled her panties down her thighs. In their hurry earlier he just shoved the material aside before plunging his fingers in. Sliding it off her feet, he tenderly spread her legs apart as he aligned himself to her seeping entrance. Their eyes met and Angela gave him a sweet smile, the smile only meant for him.

"I love you."

Chase clenched his jaw and despite himself, a shaky sob broke out from his chest and he buried his nose to the side of her hair, pressing soft kisses on her locks and the skin of cheeks. He slowly slid inside of her heat, her walls clenching and unclenching around him. They gasped at the surge of unbridled sensation coursing through them making them both groan.

As he broke through her virgin walls, Angela cried out in pain and she scratched at his arms with one hand, almost as if she was trying to find something to hold on to. Her other hand was gripping his own like a lifeline.

"I love you too. I love you," Chase panted in her ear, waiting for her to adjust to his girth, "so much. So so much. I can't live without you."

Angela started to cry and he kissed her tears away, whispering sweet nothings and promises that he would keep until he died. It took all of him not take her like a rutting animal, so when she deftly lifted her hips in a signal for him to move, he almost sighed in relief.

He moved slowly at first, as if to test the waters, and each thrust made his body spasm. If he already felt this way with his shallow movements, he wondered what would happen if he went deeper.

Chase didn't need to think long as Angela arched her back with a shaky moan. It successfully made him penetrate her in a new angle that made his arms weak but he held on, not wanting to crush her with his weight. He started to move faster and harder, his breath a staccato of short gasps as was Angela's, a sound of pleasure escaping her everytime he entered. One particular thrust made her whine so loud that he actually faltered. He realized that this angle allowed him to hit that sweet spot inside her that made her see stars.

He made Angela's legs wrap around his waist as he lifted her hips and thrust into her deeper, his balls making lewd noises against her with each slap of their skin.

The only sound in the room was of their lovemaking, his soft grunts and her sweet moans. Not for long, he could feel a heat in his member that just begged him for release and he went even faster, determined to make her come first before he followed. Angela's cries grew louder and their movements made soft thumps against the floor of their house. He began to repeatedly hit that spot and just like that, Angela climaxed.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her face painted with an expression of unrestrained ecstasy, her fingers pulling on his hair painfully but he didn't mind. He would never mind. She screamed his name to the high heavens that he was sure that even the Harvest King could hear her.

When her walls clenched around him like a vice, he gasped and followed her not shortly after, his eyes tightly closing as white hot pleasure traveled through his whole body. He roughly crashed his lips to hers, muffling their cries and sounds of sweet release. He continued moving, prolonging their climax, and he couldn't believe how contented he was at that moment, experiencing this with the love of his life.

A few seconds passed and they came down, their bodies still trembling from the aftershock of their union. Chase laid his head on top of Angela's breasts and she tenderly combed his hair with her fingers. Both of them were breathing hard, tired and weak, but fully satisfied. Just then, Angela started to giggle.

"What?" he asked, lifting his head to look at her flushed face languidly. She shook her head.

"It's just that I never imagined our first time to be on the floor of my living room."

With that, guilt crept into his heart. She deserved the best, but because of his excitement, he didn't think of what she would feel making love outside of a soft bed and warm sheets. Seeing the look on his face, she gently traced a finger along his cheeks.

"It's alright, Chase." she whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead, "I love you."

Chase smiled and returned her kiss with a chaste peck on the lips.

"Thank you. I love you."


End file.
